


康汉PWP

by Asinarc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hank, Fuck an Alpha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Connor, alpha Hank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 操Alpha. Alpha Hank的发情期这次用另外一种方式度过





	康汉PWP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinC229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/gifts).



他在进屋的瞬间大脑已经开始自动分析，空气里的信息素浓郁得几乎超过感官极值。汉克倒在地上，一动不动。生命体征罗列在他的眼前，康纳原本没有必要感到慌张。

“副队长？”他小心地问，伸手触碰对方的额头。

体温过高。

汉克猛地睁开眼睛，抓住他的手腕。力道太大，康纳没来得及缩回手。他忙着注视汉克的眼睛，在里面读出粗野的渴望和茫然。汉克拉着他，把他拉近，脸埋进他的脖颈。康纳感到轻微的窒息。是因为拥抱。他意识到。这是一个拥抱。

“你没有气味。”汉克说。

他更用力，深深呼吸，鼻子在颈窝处挤压得变形。

康纳停了一秒，炽热让他分心。异常行为降低了他的效率。

“我可以有。”他说。

他释放出经过计算的omega信息素，配平的化学公式象征着理论上的契合喜好。有一瞬间，汉克似乎真的被气味安抚。他停止颤抖，康纳几乎松了口气。下一秒汉克将他用力推开。

“收回去！”他暴怒地咆哮，“这不是你的气味！”

康纳毫无防备地被推得后倒，汉克跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，向相反的方向趔趄。“副队长！”康纳试图阻止他，“汉克！你需要抑制剂。”

汉克没有理他。他执拗远离，短暂靠在门框上粗重地喘息。

“滚出去。”汉克说，“让我一个人呆着。”

康纳意识到自己忽略的部分。

酒精和不规律的抑制剂破坏了汉克身体的耐受性。他需要更多的、远超出安全剂量的抑制剂。

或者一个Omega。

他可以在脑子里拨打紧急电话。汉克流连的小酒馆必定有他这么多年缓解的渠道。要么他可以选择专门处理类似事态的医用仿生人，这样没有副作用，并且更安全。

康纳删除这个选项。

他朝对方走近。

“我可以帮你。”他说，“汉克，让我来帮你。”

汉克发出一声嗤笑。

但他没有拒绝，高热折磨得他头脑不清。康纳的手向前张开，像面对一只野兽时的动作，慰藉，哄骗。对方靠近了，握住他的手，重心不稳地栽倒在他的身上，像搭在洗手台上的破毛巾。

他的嘴唇就贴在康纳的颈侧，荷尔蒙四下乱窜，仿生人不会受到影响，康纳的手臂搭在他的背上，收紧。汉克的鼻子碰到康纳的耳垂。

“你闻起来像一辆车。”汉克粗声粗气地说，他长长呼出一口气。

“不可能。”康纳友好地反驳，他正在帮汉克脱下厚外套，“我不使用机油。”

他的手指插在汉克的头发里。

“我有办法帮你解决这个。”康纳说，“你要相信我。”

他低头解汉克的皮带，过于专心。皮带扣是老早以前的款式，和现在流行的不一样，康纳多花了一点时间才打开。汉克在他继续之前抓住他的手。

“……你在他妈的做什么？”他说。

他似乎猛地清醒，康纳看进他的眼睛里。警告的颜色像警车的响笛。他现在暂且还有其他选择。后果：数据不足，无法计算。这是他机械逻辑的那一部分告诉他的。但。

他使用情感推测的那一部分告诉他，在开始之前就可以预料结局。

康纳翻转自己的手腕，手指褪去皮肤层。感官上没有区别，他却隐隐有种被暴露的羞耻。白色的金属贴在汉克的脉搏上，像一个监测仪器，也像尽力安抚的亲吻。汉克直直地与他对视，康纳不知道他想说什么。

他的数据流像遭遇静电干扰，形成波纹状的颤抖。他同样不知道这会被定义为哪种情绪。

“我在帮你。”康纳小声说。

他没有等待对方回答，手向下伸，握住汉克的阴茎。

汉克的骂声和呻吟都被堵在喉咙里，最后变成瓮声瓮气的闷哼，像被淘汰的那种汽车引擎，隔着车盖震颤，存在感极强，散发着机油的味道。他一只手仍握着康纳的小臂，但不是阻止。他的另一只手捏着康纳的肩膀，手掌轻易把他的肩峰骨拢起来。

康纳不轻不重地前后撸动，手指抹过前端，带着黏液绕龟头下的包皮。他盯着汉克的脸，观察他的表情，试图找出他最青睐的方式，作为某种学习步骤。汉克的头用力撞在后面的墙上。他重重吐气，康纳加快撸动的速度。汉克射在他的手心。

“操。”汉克不稳地说，终于把支吾的诅咒骂了出来。

那根阴茎没有变软的趋势，但汉克看上去冷静了一点。康纳的手指在汉克的手腕内侧来回地划。他过了一会儿才意识到这是一个小动作，于是他停下来，朝卧室的方向轻轻拉扯。

“我们最好到这边来。”康纳说。

汉克晦暗不明地瞪着他。康纳把手从汉克的裤子里拿出来，精液湿溻溻地裹在手指上。他盯着它们将滴不滴，由于张力悬在指尖，好奇得几乎出神。

“别把这狗屎放进他妈的嘴里。”汉克突然警告。

康纳眨了眨眼睛，这段信息让他处理了好几秒。

汉克扭过头。

他心率加快，咬牙切齿。康纳反应过来，用还挂着精液的、没有皮肤层的手去拉他的，小心翼翼地试探。

“好的。”康纳说。

他应该收集资料，做个分析，为了更好的方案。又似乎不那么要紧。

 

汉克跟上他的步子，向卧室走。他没有接受康纳的手，却仍然握着他的手腕。他的体温重新上升，把他逼得急躁——他平时已经很急躁了。康纳被迫和他面对面对立，他看上去只想把康纳甩开。

或者吼叫。

他没有料到是一个非常用力的亲吻。

康纳的手搭在汉克的颊边，去抓他的后脑，在凑过去之前就迎上来，时间大抵相同。汉克把他拽紧。康纳的词库里有脏话。他的舌头上有传感器，但不仅限于类似的用途。他只想——

100.9华氏度，超过平均正常体温。汉克的舌头向里探，舔过他的牙齿和上颚，与他的舌头搅在一起，像要拆之入腹。胡子扎在他的脸侧，传感器簌簌地响。康纳学得很快。他故技重施，仰着下巴，把汉克使劲拽向自己的方向，两边都要失去平衡。牙齿硌着嘴唇，口水流出嘴角。反正他不是需要呼吸的那一个。

康纳够到了床。汉克的皮带已经解开了，裤子松松垮垮挂在大腿上，踢两下就拽了下去。康纳的鼻子贴着他的锁骨。他能够分辨这个气味的成分，但他闻不到。你不能向盲人描述颜色。他又深深吸气，什么也没有。他拉开一点距离。

“自慰不能缓解发情期勃起。”康纳解释道，他帮着汉克脱下内裤。

“别再想了。”汉克说。

康纳看向他。

“别思考了。”汉克说，“吵得我头疼。”

他用手盖住康纳的太阳穴，显示灯闪烁着黄色，在汉克的手底下不再发光。

康纳稍微坐直身体。

静电干扰的感觉又来了，他征兆不稳，字符变成碎片。他的电池可能接触不良，胸口闷塞。曾经仿生人摘下自己的LED像个仪式也是完美的伪装，康纳暗忖如果盖住它自己看上去是不是也像个人类。

人类是汉克的偏好，没有人在感情上的依赖会偏好仿生人。

数据又在波动，像北美东岸常有的飓风，时速165公里/小时。感情。康纳眨眼，他用力眨眼。内存条出现卡顿。

“我，”他说，竟然卡壳，“……汉克。”

他重新凑过去吻他，过度谨慎。但汉克回应了，也许由于生理特性。他仍旧勃起的阴茎抵着康纳的大腿。康纳的手越过他的生殖器，向后探。

汉克的肌肉立时僵直。“操你的。”他低吼。康纳在猝不及防之间被摁在床铺上，喉咙和手被扼住。警报提示和同时出现的三条反抗路径响在康纳的脑子里。汉克在片刻后松开了手，急喘着粗气，与康纳拉开距离。

“皮下注射和口服抑制剂已经对你失去有效作用。”康纳说，热源离远了，“你的所需剂量太大，我可以直肠给药。”

汉克仍然僵硬着身体。他直勾勾盯着康纳，不像在评估可行性。

像枪口下的狮子。

康纳说：“我不是Omega。我无法提供荷尔蒙。”

汗从汉克的眉骨上滴下来，康纳看见了。

不是看见。是视线自动锁定，像狙击枪瞄准一只鸟。

“我不能满足你的发情。”他说，“抱歉，汉克，我只能用这种办法。”

 

从某种意义上来说，这不是谎话。到现在汉克没有去操每一个开了口的东西只能说明他意志力非常坚定。他的数据库里有太多案件讲述发情期的Alpha的暴虐性和破坏力。他几乎要感到愧疚，如果他能够愧疚的话。

康纳犹豫了一会儿，把一只手放在汉克的大腿上。汉克看上去很想捏碎他的脑袋。他的牙齿咯咯作响，阴茎肿胀成紫红色。

第二次。

一次的经验足以让康纳掌握技巧，哪一个部位能让对方获得更大快感。汉克的腿根肌肉绷得近乎痉挛，重重地呻吟，从喉音中溢出。他的手拍在墙上，青筋暴起，又捏成拳。康纳用力摩擦他的尿口，很快地让他再次射出来。精液似乎更稀薄。他抬起手，纯粹习惯性地举措，舔过自己的拇指。

（主要成分：水，柠檬酸盐，钠，果糖；ph值：7.6；性别:Alpha 男；发情期；身体状况: 良好）

他意识到自己的失误。

康纳不需要遵从命令，不违背却写在他的初始代码里。他的拇指上还残留着涎液，动作已经僵在半空。他急慌慌看向汉克。

汉克正看着他。

他在康纳抬头时重重亲吻，撞到牙齿，沿着下巴向上咬，在耳后留下牙印。他用下身磨蹭康纳，这暂且可以归类为不由自主。康纳正伸着手去翻床头柜，他猜测里面会有润滑剂。

好的。

润滑剂在碰撞中挤出来，多余的糊在康纳手上。康纳去碰汉克的头发和胡子，摸他的下颚，在颌骨处轻轻摩挲。

“……请放松。”康纳说，不像正经的说明语气，倒像是喃喃。

汉克允许了他的动作，不代表他就能接受。他像被关在零下二十度的门外呆了一宿的狗，连尸体也冻得硬邦邦。

康纳勉强探进一根手指，再过度又担忧对方受伤。他的另一只手仍然牢牢贴在汉克的腿上，与其说抚慰，不如称作自主意愿。

他停顿几秒。

他坐起身。扣子本身就被扯得七零八落，康纳把衣服从自己身上脱走，不是什么耗费时间的事。汉克翻过身看他的动作，皱紧眉，目光短暂停留在人造皮肤没有遮掩的金属关节上。康纳假装自己不知道这样的视线存在。

不穿衣服不会让他感到难堪。让他感觉赤裸的是，他的小臂以下褪去皮肤，露出原本的框架，。

“如果这样会让你感觉好一点。”康纳说。

汉克保持沉默，他粗重的呼吸并没减轻。康纳计算概率，只有很小的可能他能听得进去。

“我知道Alpha的生理机制让你抗拒这种性交方式。”但他还是继续说，“我们不需要太长时间。”

仿生人也有体温。康纳靠过去，小腿贴着对方。他的体温远不及发情期的高温，像是另一种冷却方式。海绵体充血。不是出自康纳的意愿，而近似一种设置。

汉克撑起上身，康纳靠近他的方向。

从生理角度和结果而言，正常体位的弊处要大于背后体位。但也有一些好处，从——康纳不甚了解的某些角度而言。他的鼻尖碰到汉克的胡子，撞到他的颧骨。黏塌塌的润滑剂从他的手指尖吞入直肠，康纳塞进第二根手指。他的脑子里有成百上千的医学录像作为资料，治疗并不困难。

困难的是，█ █ █

（信息缺失）

汉克明显不为这个姿势感到舒适。他皱着眉，小幅挣扎。康纳压住他的一条腿，一只手摁住他的肩膀，将手指插得更深，在体内分开。

“请放松。”他又重复道，贴着汉克的耳朵。

汉克嘟囔的话大多是无意义的单音音节，慢慢变成了忍耐。

康纳把手指抽出来，两只手抓着汉克。阴茎前端没入了汉克的身体，他缓慢地进入。肠道狭窄，即便经过扩张，过程也并不顺利。润滑剂量不够，在深处变得干涩。康纳在进入到一半的时候暂停动作。

汉克呼痛，呢喃变成抱怨。失去理智让他的表达变得直白。康纳腾出一只手，伸到汉克的身前撸动，直到他疲软的阴茎重新挺立起来。他的舌头舔掉汉克太阳穴上的汗，甚至忽略弹跳出来的数据框。

汉克张着嘴，毫不掩饰地呻吟。

“就这样。”他指使。

康纳挤出更多润滑剂。这一次他的阴茎被顺利地吞进后穴，对缓解情欲没有任何帮助。愉悦和痛苦的表情分界有时并不明确。

汉克只在喘气，康纳的暂停让他有机会呼吸。他的腰向上挺，似乎想操空气里不存在的某种无形东西。身前的阴茎因为在康纳小腹上的摩擦渗出更多前液，但汉克还想要更近的接触。他抬起身子，试图让两人距离贴得更近，给自己的阴茎更多抚慰。

康纳没暂停很久，这个姿势利于他插得更深。这样的刺激可以带来快感，却又并不符合Alpha的生理规律。汉克抽了一口气，舌头上弹出咒骂。这一次康纳直到整根没入才停下来。

恰当的步骤不代表完美的结果。            

但这暂时不是康纳的优先考虑。

汉克的肠道被填得满满当当，让抽插并不顺利。康纳稍微拔出一点，再插回去，根部徘徊在穴口，维持着慢频率的浅浅律动。

 

仿生人会有快感。

他被设计用来最大化模拟情绪，假拟感受为了方便表达。这个理论不能阻止康纳产生感觉。任务说明在他的视野里晃，他试图找出合适的词描述此时他的状态。

晕眩。

他找到了一个词。

汉克大腿内部的肌肉贴着康纳的身体颤抖。警探本人发出喉音，用力向后拉扯康纳的头发，不知道是迁怒还是催促。康纳顺从地放任，他并未有意将这变成一场折磨。

他把动作放慢，每一下顶到最深。汉克的声音小了下去，变成喊不出来。他像只困兽，肉体撞击的声音像在笼子上拍打。“操，”汉克说，他腆着脸却给不出指令，“操……”他又重复，康纳抬头看他。

他的眼睛里满是情欲，但无疑足够清醒。

接触不良的感觉又盘踞在康纳胸口，像摩尔斯电码，滴滴哒哒地敲出一串复杂又易懂的消息。“我该怎么做？”康纳问，汉克立刻别开眼睛。

汉克没回答，康纳又迎上去。他伏在汉克身上，鼻尖正好贴到汉克的下巴。

“……我该怎么做，副队长？”

他像真的在征求意见，真的苦恼。他的动作放缓但有力。汉克的肠壁搅着他，不再像先前那么具有攻击性，随着摩擦开始变得柔软。康纳又握住汉克的阴茎，必须要蜷紧手指才能模仿性交的过程。

Alpha不能依靠前列腺射精。汉克的低吼声几近挫败。“慢一点，”汉克用气声喊，凶巴巴地发号施令，两颊潮红得像半瓶杰克丹尼下肚，“……快一点。”他命令。康纳贴着他的身体，他贴得太近，皮肤接触得太多。这些都是不必要的。

汉克突然把手盖上康纳的额头。康纳愣了一下，意识到汉克实际是想盖住他的眼睛。他抓着汉克阴茎的手无意识地收得更紧，让汉克又挺腰，在他手心里抽插了一个来回。

“操他妈的。”汉克没看他，盯着黑漆漆的天花板。他像是气急败坏，康纳完全没有头绪为什么汉克会气急败坏，“别笑了。”汉克说。

康纳没发现自己在笑。

他自我检查，他发现自己真的在笑。

“我没有嘲笑你。”康纳说，他控制不住， _关闭关闭关闭_ 。他还在笑。“汉克。”他说，“我很……”他停了很久，“高兴？”

这个词末尾变成疑问句，他又把音调降下来。

“高兴。”他强调道，为自己佐证，“没错，我很高兴。”

汉克的眼睛还盯着天花板。康纳分析，这种光线强度，人类什么也看不到。他盯着汉克的眼睛。

汉克慢慢地把目光转过来。这个，康纳断定汉克能看到。

“好吧。”汉克说，“好吧。”

他的手插进康纳的头发。和刚才不一样，这次的触碰有些柔软，更能称之为……抚摸。汉克的指腹刮搔着康纳的头皮（头皮位置的仿生皮肤），让康纳稍微抬起身，去迎合他的动作。

康纳很快地凑过去，触碰他的嘴唇。

这和刚才比起来不是一个吻。飞快。0.63秒。但汉克瞪大眼睛，露出惊讶的表情。

康纳低下头。他加快操弄的速度，把其他旖旎都打碎。（他的字典里有旖旎这个词吗？）汉克没有再回答。他粗重地呼吸，呼吸声越来越大，变成呻吟。他像在配合康纳的动作，又把阴茎往康纳手心里深深地送。康纳把汉克身体撑起，靠着床头，类似坐姿。这是方便康纳的阴茎进到直肠深处。他第一次使用性功能，感官和过程都如此陌生。还能更深。他还能插得更狠。

他射在汉克体内，汉克本能地咬住他的颈侧——标记对方，在交配最终咬住伴侣的腺体。康纳没有腺体，他只能感到汉克的牙齿咬破他的仿生皮肤。汉克的阴茎在他手心胀得更大。

结。他意识到。

这不对，这里没有信息素。他刚刚提供了抑制剂，汉克不应该形成结。他没法标记生殖腔，也没法标记康纳。他的脑子像乱码，变成接受不良时嘶嘶作响的雪花。汉克在他掌心里达到最终的高潮。他剧烈喘息，头不知道什么时候抵在康纳的肩膀上。

 

他浑身汗津津。手放在康纳的背后，就像是一个拥抱，就像是康纳也汗津津的，成为一个人类之间的正常性爱。他缓慢从汉克身体里退出来。他不会心虚，也没必要畏惧。他胆怯得原因不明。汉克在他耳边叹气。

“我说了。”汉克说，“别思考了。”

康纳甚至没有意识到LED灯变成黄色。

“抱歉。”康纳说，“如果……”他不知道为什么会跳到这个话题，但仔细一想，他们并没有讨论过。“如果你不习惯，我可以申请隐藏LED灯。”

汉克皱起眉。

康纳并不总能成功分析汉克的情绪，失败几率愈发增大。

汉克缓慢地眨眼，他看起来比刚才清醒得多，说话却还是含含糊糊，是先前失去神智导致的某种后遗症。

“你在说什么？”他慢慢问。

“我的意思是，”康纳说，“我无意给你造成困扰。”

“你没给我造成困扰。”汉克说，他看上去有些困倦，憋回去一个哈欠。康纳在心里备注，是困倦而不是腻烦。汉克没松开他，这个拥抱更近了点，他缓慢地拍着康纳的后背，像在哄只小狗，“你在说什么呢？”

“……我不明白。”康纳承认道。

汉克挪动着身体，康纳以为他要离开，随即发现他只是要躺下。性爱和抑制剂让他不可避免地昏昏欲睡，像另一种神志不清。

“别明白了。”汉克说，他拍着床，也许在示意康纳也躺下。康纳接受了。“你没必要想太多。”他说话像在呓语，“你没必要什么都明白。”

“好的。”康纳说。

康纳从背后抱着他。根据他的计算，83%的可能性汉克会喜欢这个姿势。他想等汉克熟睡后再去清理房间。

“你应该总这样。”汉克突然说。

 “什么？”康纳问。

“高兴。”汉克说。

康纳愣了0.3秒。

等他回过神，他发现汉克已经睡着了。呼吸频率16次/分，鼾声意味咽部肌肉松弛，但尚在健康范畴。

“好的。”康纳对着黑暗回答。

 

End


End file.
